disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Saratoga Springs
Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa is a Disney Vacation Club resort at the Walt Disney World Resort. The resort is the seventh Disney Vacation Club resort and is situated on the former site of the Disney Institute. It first opened May 17, 2004 and was built in three phases. It is now the largest Disney Vacation Club resort. The resort was inspired by the city of Saratoga Springs, New York. Resort The 65-acre (26 ha) resort was designed by Graham Gund Architects of Cambridge, Massachusetts. There are a total of 18 villa buildings providing 828 vacation home units (1260 guest rooms). *Phase 1: Four villa buildings in one section, called Congress Park, opened with 184 vacation home units (280 guest rooms) on May 17, 2004. *Phase 2: Eight villa buildings in two sections, called the Springs and the Paddock, started opening in spring 2005, eventually adding an additional 378 vacation home units (560 guest rooms) *Phase 3: Six villa buildings in two sections, called the Carousel and the Grandstand, completed the (then) final phase of this large resort in summer 2007. *Phase 4: Treehouse villas built in natural forest glens with 60 three-bedroom homes opened on June 1, 2009. These stand-alone structures--elevated 10 feet off the ground on pedestals and beams--are nestled unobtrusively into natural glens alongside the Sassagoula River. Available rooms range from single room studios to three bedroom extended family suites on two floors (Grand Villas). Like other Disney Vacation Club resorts, the studios offer kitchenettes, bathrooms, one queen bed, and one sleeper sofa. In October 2007, the resort received designation in the Florida Green Lodging Program. Dining *Artist's Palette *Turf Club Bar & Grill *On the Rocks Pool Bar *Back Stretch Pool Bar Recreation Recreational activities include the main pool, three additional pools, a spa and fitness center, bike and surrey rentals, an arcade, a "Community Hall" (arts, crafts, and entertainment center), and the Lake Buena Vista Golf Club. The Spa at Saratoga Springs offers professional spa treatments and packages. The center features relaxing mineral pools and private treatment rooms for spa guests. Lake Buena Vista Golf Course is a golf course. The golf club entrance is located on the lower level of the Carriage House lobby building and is only accessible behind the Carriage House lobby building below the Turf Club Bar & Grill. The course has been a host to PGA and LPGA events. High rock springs pool is the original feature pool of the resort located outside the main/clubhouse building. It is designed as a natural spring with rocks, geysers, trees, and other themed touches. It features a zero-depth entry into the pool, a water slide that starts at the top of the spring with turns and drops into pool below, two hot tubs outside the pool, a pop jets area for young children (with Donald Duck in a spring), and an adult bar called "On The Rocks Pool Bar" with pool chairs. Paddock Springs pool is a second feature pool that was added in 2011. It was built due to the increased guest capacity of Walt Disney World. This second feature pool is the same size of the original feature pool with a zero-depth entry into the pool, a water slide that starts at the top of the spring with turns and drops that leads into the pool below, two hot tubs, a restroom/changing room facility, and a quick-service restaurant serving American and Italian food. A seating area for a quick-service restaurant, a pool bar adjacent to the restaurant, pool chairs, and play area for young children are included. Transportation Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa is served by Disney Transport bus and watercraft transportation. For bus service, there are five bus stops located throughout the resort. Buses at Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa have direct routes to all theme parks and Downtown Disney. Watercraft service is available to Downtown Disney, with connecting service to Disney's Old Key West Resort and Disney's Port Orleans Resort at Downtown Disney. Transportation to a Walt Disney World Resort golf course is also available by taxi, which will be arranged by the Bell Services Desk, located at the Carriage House. Upon return to Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa, the Pro Shop at the golf course will arrange a return taxi. This service is free of charge. Disney Vacation Club Preview Center The Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa contains the Disney Vacation Club Preview Center, the official open house and sales center for the Disney Vacation Club. The center includes a preview lobby and several full-scale model villas of the latest Disney Vacation Club resorts. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Hotels Category:Walt Disney World hotels Category:Downtown Disney Resort Area hotels Category:Disney Vacation Club hotels